Viride
|codename = phage|islands = Deception Island, Glitch Island, Fungus Island, Dirt Island, Time Island, Spirit Island, Mount Xalaikhan|beds_required = 1|size = 1x1|default_time = 5 hours 6 hours, 45 minutes (Rare)|enhanced_time = 3 hours, 45 minutes (Common) 5 hours, 3 minutes, 45 seconds (Rare)|destinations = Eldritch Ecoregion|destination_level = 10|beds = 1|buying price = 550 Coins|likes = (Common) Project V.I.R.U.S., ??? (Goo, Fungus, Time), Flappy Flag, Toob, Dank Dwelling (Mystery Like) (Rare) Viride, Hollow Log, Digger, Trunka Tree (Mystery Like) (Epic) Mi, Cold Globe, Monstrata, Ambered Thing (Mystery Like)|buying_price = 860 Xalaikoins|sells_for = 645 Xalaikoins}}Bio (Common): "Viride is known for infection. Everything that is either living or mechanical the tips of its legs dig into will be infected. The disease however is not deadly, if anything quite the contrary, as it increases the positive energy within said "victim". The side effect: anyone infected by Viride will have an overreliance on it." Bio (Rare): “While Viride is known for increasing positive energy, the Rare brethren is more of the chill pill. It’s intended that in the right doses, that it’ll make the “victim” relaxed. It has to be careful not to overdose it, otherwise things will go dire from here.” Bio (Epic): TBA Bio (Prismatic): "After being in the Prism Gate, Viride has inherited a few sicknesses from here. Sadly, regardless of research, the diseases cannot be cured at all, however that is because whatever inherited Viride's disease has been permanently fused into the body. If the diseases were to be passed on like Viride used to, the others will get sick as well, but fortunately, because there's not enough of the thing to fusem therefore it's curable." Description Viride is a phage monster. It has a gray head, a blue torso, and grayish legs, one of them hitting the cymbal on its head. It also has a singular eye, black with a white pupil. Rare Viride is now dark blue with a silver, cracked cymbal. It has a red pupil, and has 2 horns. Instead of 4 legs, it has 6. Epic Viride is mostly green colored. Its head instead of being polygonal, is in a more natural shape, and has 4 orange spots. Its eye is the reversed colors of the common's, being white with a black pupil. It has 9 orange-tipped protrusions. 8 smaller ones, 4 at each side, and one comparatively massive one on the top of its head. The massive one has 4 yellow spots. Breeding While Viride can be bred via breeding failure, it is best to purchase it from the market. Rare Viride can bred with any two Triple-Element monster containing Glitch. Epic Viride has a specific breeding combination on each island. They are: * Acidd + Maglynth (Deception Island) * Powurr Orrt + Nightmurr (Glitch Island) * Astigmamin + Taiki (Fungus Island) * Contortoise + AciJ (Dirt Island) * Dert-Muncher + Honorehonore (Time Island) * Vocamin + Arachrobat (Spirit Island) Song With one of its legs, it taps the cymbal on its head, producing a ride cymbal sound. Name Origin Viride is the combination of virus and ride cymbal.Category:Monsters Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:Single Elements Category:Glitch Category:Deception Island Category:Glitch Island Category:Fungus Island Category:Dirt Island Category:Time Island Category:Spirit Island Category:Mount Xalaikhan Category:Eldritch Ecoregion Category:Percussionists Category:Jordan Botelho's Monsters